


Незабываемое

by WTF_United_States_of_One_Piece_2019



Series: Тексты R-NC-21 [9]
Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, PWP
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 11:30:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17827727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_United_States_of_One_Piece_2019/pseuds/WTF_United_States_of_One_Piece_2019
Summary: Случайная встреча во время таймскипа.





	Незабываемое

_я плохо помню нашу встречу  
а расставанье хорошо  
и даже если вдруг забуду  
вот шов_  
© Погоня

— Ты скучала по мне? — спрашивает Крокодайл.

Робин медлит, как будто действительно прислушивается к собственным ощущениям, вспоминает — скучала ли? И кивает:

— Да.

Удивительная честность, которой совершенно точно не ожидал Крокодайл, а возможно, и она сама. За тот год, что они не виделись, Робин успела сильно измениться. Даже правду начала говорить — мог ли кто-то подобное представить?

— А вы скучали по мне, Сэр? — возвращает вопрос она.

Что ж, правда за правду.

— Вспоминал о тебе в тюрьме, — отвечает Крокодайл. — Постоянно. Представлял, как при встрече иссушу тебя в пыль или скормлю крокодилам, или сломаю твою шею, или воткну крюк в живот, чтобы мучилась подольше…  
— И? — удивлённо поднимает бровь Робин.  
— И передумал, — Крокодайл пожимает плечами.  
— Да, такой вариант действительно интереснее, — хвалит его выбор Робин.  
— Определённо, — соглашается Крокодайл.

Мало что может быть интереснее и приятнее, чем обнажённая Нико Робин на смятых простынях.

Она сладко потягивается и садится, подогнув ноги под себя, кажется в этот момент такой расслабленной и умиротворённой. Крокодайл не припоминает у неё такого выражения лица прежде.

Налетевший с моря ветер колышет шторы, проносится по комнате сквозняком, заставляет Робин поёжиться. Она не глядя дотягивается до рубашки Крокодайла и накидывает её на плечи — а вот в этом она не изменилась, по-прежнему питает слабость к его вещам. Тогда в Арабасте он уже готов был приревновать её к своей шубе.

«Тогда в Арабасте» было слишком много всякого: приятного, мрачного, интересного, жестокого — разного. Разглядывая сидящую рядом Робин в его рубашке на плечах, Крокодайл испытывает что-то вроде лёгкой ностальгии.

— Слышал, ты теперь в команде Соломенной Шляпы? — спрашивает он, пока мысль не пошла дальше, на слишком опасные территории воспоминаний.  
— А вы предлагаете вернуться к вам? — лукаво улыбается Робин.  
— А ты согласишься?  
— Нет, — в этот раз Робин не раздумывает ни секунды.  
— Новая жизнь, значит? — хмыкает Крокодайл, но Робин кивает с таким видом, будто насмешки в его голосе не услышала.

Что ж, новая так новая.

Крокодайл приподнимается, опираясь на локоть, сдвигает край рубашки в сторону, обнажая грудь Робин, а вместе с ней — бледную кляксу шрама немного ниже ключицы, там, где крюк прошёл её тело насквозь.

— Следа почти не осталось, — замечает Крокодайл.  
— Возможно, вы недостаточно старались, — Робин заглядывает ему в глаза.  
— Не думаешь же ты, что я проявил милосердие, — удивляется Крокодайл.  
— Не смею оскорблять вас таким предположением.

Крокодайл гладит шрам, трёт его большим пальцем; кожа в этом месте слишком гладкая, кажется неестественной. Надо было тогда бить сильнее, мелькает мысль. Нет, не чтобы убить, а чтобы памятная метка осталась с Робин навсегда.

Робин подаётся навстречу, приглашающе подставляет своё тело под прикосновения, тёмный сосок утыкается в ладонь Крокодайла. И нет ни одной причины отказываться от такого предложения.

Когда крюк обхватывает её за талию, Робин вздрагивает, даже рубашка не спасает от холода металла, и Крокодайл отводит руку. Одно мгновение злится на себя за неуместную сентиментальность, и тут же усмехается из-за неё же, и выкидывает это всё прочь из головы — какая разница? Он не видел Нико Робин год и завтра не увидит снова, и может быть, они больше не встретятся никогда, потому что мир такой огромный, а с другой стороны, Гранд Лайн такой тесный…

Не дожидаясь приглашения, Робин усаживается на него верхом, и мысли в одночасье становятся гораздо бессвязнее. Что за женщина!

Памятный бледный шрам оказывается прямо перед глазами Крокодайла, и он снова трогает его, ласкает, не может отвести взгляд…

— Или вы обиделись на то, что я вам подобного памятного подарка не оставила? — спрашивает Робин.

Она дышит глубоко, и глаза у неё потемневшие и блестящие, шальные, и припухшие от поцелуев губы чуть приоткрыты.

— У меня хорошая память, я тебя и так не забуду, — обещает ей Крокодайл.

Она приподнимается, а затем снова опускается, закусив губу, и Крокодайл не выдерживает. Зная, что говорить этого не стоит, выдыхает в порыве неожиданной откровенности:

— Я правда по тебе скучал.  
— Я знаю, — Робин наклоняется к его лицу и шепчет: — Я тоже скучала.


End file.
